Aproveitadora
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: "Alex me fez viver tudo com uma intensidade que não imaginava ser possível, foram apenas quarenta e oito horas, desde o momento em que nos conhecemos, naquela festa, até ao momento que nos zangamos e nos despedimos, não foi minha primeira, ou, se virmos as coisas por semânticas, foi, a minha primeira, mas não meu primeiro caso, nem meu primeiro momento molhado, ou sexual."


Sabe como quando vai morrer a vida lhe passa em frente dos olhos? É, há outras vezes em que isso acontece, a não mais comum sendo quando sofre um desgosto de amor, e percebe que foi enganada, traída, dissimulada e iludida. Num momento você está numa festa, andando com o ponche na mão, achando aquilo estúpido como tudo, noutro está na cama, arranhando as costas brancas da sua companheira pela noite. E sempre se torna mais, um orgasmo, um cigarro, eu detestei o cheiro de fumo, mas tantas vezes fumei, depois de uma noite molhada e intensa, o cheiro a suor e a excitação nas paredes do quarto.

Meu nome é Mitch, apenas isso, Mitch, sou de origem latina, e até à alguns dias atrás pensava gostar de rapazes. Era o comum, toda a gente do sexo feminino que conhecia gostava de rapazes, e todo rapaz que conhecia gostava de garotas. Minha história podia ser como qualquer outra, exceto que não, porque conheci Alex.

Alex me fez viver tudo com uma intensidade que não imaginava ser possível, foram apenas quarenta e oito horas, desde o momento em que nos conhecemos, naquela festa, até ao momento que nos zangamos e nos despedimos, não foi minha primeira, ou, se virmos as coisas por semânticas, foi, a minha primeira, mas não meu primeiro caso, nem meu primeiro momento molhado, ou sexual.

Tinha sido convidado por um rapaz chamado Shane, sinceramente não pensava em ir, não sou muito desse tipo de pessoas sociais, quer dizer, quando quero ter algo, uma noite de prazer, ou encher-me de álcool barato, posso fazê-lo, entrar numa festa qualquer e levar alguém para casa, mas por norma não o faço. Não quero que se pense que eu sou leviana, não, apenas gosto de apreciar a minha vida.

Shane tinha uma paixão por mim, era bastante óbvio, ele é um tipo legal o suficiente, e na sua procura pelo meu corpo, faz a maior parte do que eu lhe digo, mas não faz exatamente o meu tipo. Seus irmãos são músicos, e têm um pequeno bar onde tocam. Sabem o que se diz sobre os artistas, o glamouroso mundo do rock, bebidas e maconhas a serem passadas. Eu não fumo, demasiados especiais de depois da escola (que, engraçadamente eram todos vistos no velho projetor e, ou, cassetes de vídeo, na minha escola), sobre como as drogas eram más. Deu-me uma aversão, mesmo que estejam a legalizá-lo.

De qualquer maneira, eu estava a andar com o meu ponche pela festa, apenas numa descontração total, era meu terceiro copo de ponche, e, apesar de não estar sequer tocada, começava a achar as coisas mais engraçadas. Até estava a dar alguma bola para Shane, que estava grudado a mim como um cachorro no cio.

Ele desapareceu por momentos, para ir buscar uma bebida, e para tocar a guitarra no palco, já que seus irmãos o chamavam, e foi ai que a vi pela primeira vez. Ela estava ali, como um anjo, ou como um demónio.

Sempre fui educada tradicionalmente e catolicamente, não que tenha adiantado de muito. Nunca tinha entendido porque é que alguém haveria de preferir outra rapariga, qual era o prazer nisso? Sim havia brinquedos….mas preferia não pensar nisso. Ela fez-me repensar isso tudo em exatos 20 segundos.

Nunca tinha achado uma rapariga bela, e sempre me achara totalmente hétero; Não era o caso, fiquei mesmerizada, como se estivesse hipnotizada, e não tinha nada a fazer. Tenho a certeza que o meu maxilar ficou aberto por quase um minuto, antes de me recompor.

Para encurtar a história envolvemo-nos, era loucura, eu nem sabia se ela era uma lésbica, e estava a descobrir isto tudo sobre mim, tudo numa noite, não pode faltar sequer o cigarrinho depois, desta vez com sabor a menta. Acho que nunca usei tanto a minha língua, e não foi para discursar….

Ela tinha….este corpo tão tocado, mas tocado por um artista, como se fosse uma obra prima, seus seios….seio cabelo….de qualquer maneira ela disse-me que o meu corpo não era assim tão mau, e embora sempre tivesse ignorado esses cumprimentos de rapazes, e assumido que só me quisessem entrar nas calças, com ela era diferente.

Mas….como tudo na vida, as coisas mudas, algumas vezes radicalmente rápido, chegou a manhã e ela teve que sair. Eu tinha que ir para casa, tínhamos ficado no quarto de trás do bar, entre caixas de cerveja e velhas grelhas que já não funcionavam, era só um armazém mas quando a vontade vêm é em qualquer lado, o meu vestido estava rasgado, e acho que Shane, que tinha os olhos vermelhos, nem se importou muito de me ver sair dali com outra rapariga, só murmurou um "Doooooooooce", e apoiou-se na parede, totalmente exausto, acho que quando ficar mais sóbrio lhe partirei o coração, mas ainda não o vi, portanto.

E não tenho tempo de ficar de luto pelo romance com ele, que nunca viria a ser, tenho assuntos mais importantes.

Nessa noite tinha descoberto imenso sobre mim, e era certamente excitante, tanto não fosse ter duplicado as minhas opções, bem…nem sabia se a iria voltar a ver, mas no momento, depois de uma noite do sexo mais espetacular que alguma vez tinha tido, não me importava.

Ela esperava-me, lá fora, num carro, eu tenho orgulho de conseguir distinguir entre Mercedes e Audis, mas não reconhecia aquele carro, ela apenas me mandou entrar. Disse-me que estava alojada neste hotel e atirou-me a chave, disse-me para passar lá à noite.

Devia ter chaves extra.

Mas enfim, passei o dia num alvoroço, sem me conseguir concentrar no trabalho, eu faço pequenos biscates, numa companhia de discografia, tinha dormido só duas horas, mas não era isso que me fazia ter tanto bichinho formigueiro. Fui dispensada mais cedo, pedi por isso, disse que ia dormir, mas não foi o que fiz, apanhei o metro, e apareci no hotel.

Tivemos outra noite, daquelas fantásticas, que me fez exaustar toda a energia que tinha, colapsei literalmente, a meio daquilo, depois de meia dúzia de orgasmos extraordinários. No dia seguinte cheguei e ela já tinha partido. Fiquei eu com a conta para pagar. Que safada, mas depois de duas noites tão ótimas como aquelas não me importei. Muito, não era como se fosse exatamente o "Hilton", não é?

Enfim, foi quando sai que ela estava à minha espera, outra vez, com aquele sorriso, maroto e matreiro, que não se adequava em nada à rapariga que estava à minha frente, mas que de alguma maneira só a tornava mais atraente.

Foi ai que discutimos, motivos estúpidos, eu estava disposta a viver e esquecer, mas acho que ela só me queria continuar a chupar o dinheiro, porque sugeriu outro hotel, e recusou-se a ir para minha casa. Pelo que, nos separamos.

É, durante dois dias, tive as partes importantes dela na cara, e beijei-a, e agora? Acho que paramos, ela vai continuar a fazer isto com raparigas inocentes, a tirar-lhes a sua heterossexualidade, a sua primeira vez com uma rapariga, e o seu dinheiro. E eu? Apenas tento esquecer.

Porque fui enganada, foi tudo um embuste. Passando-me tudo à frente dos olhos eu tento, e tento, e tento, esquecer. Mas o sentimento na barriga permanece.

Enfim, acho que vou dar mais uma chance ao rapazinho, não é mau de todo, não é?

**Notas do autor: É. De repente não paro de escrever este crossover, pergunto-me porquê? De…aliás, Mitch eAlex, são personagens que pertencem à Disney, e…até a uma próxima. Reviews?**


End file.
